Pequeñas interrogantes
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Ha sido un largo día de entrenamiento para todos, en especial para Eren, quien al tener que combatir con el "maldito enano", quedo en un estado deplorable. Mientras Mikasa cuida de él en la enfermería no puede evitar que ciertas preguntas perturben su mente. –Eren, ¿me quieres? *Miren, Feliz cumpleaños LuFFy!*


**Holito**, no tengo perdón lo se u.u pero hoy vuelvo con un motivo especial: _El cumpleaños de LuFFy sama (atrasado :c) _y además con mi primer fic de shingeki *-* un ErenxMikasa (_ocomosediga) _asi que... disfruten? (?

* * *

**_¿Por qué?_**

Mikasa no lo entiende.

Si ha sido ella quien lo ha protegido e incluso salvado de la inminente muerte en varias ocasiones, él ama a otra que no ha hecho más que enseñarle un par de técnicas de combate. ¿Acaso ella ha estado con él en sus peores momentos? Pues no. ¿Acaso ella daría su vida por él? Lo ha atacado en dos ocasiones, en las cuales él pudo haber partido al otro mundo. ¿Acaso lo ama tanto como lo hace ella? El hecho de si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad es irracional.

**_¿Entonces por qué?..._**

Mikasa no lo sabe y no puede hacer más que repetirse estas interrogantes mientras lo observa dormir.

Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento para todos los de la legión, en especial para Eren, quien tuvo que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con el sargento Rivaille. Evidentemente el "maldito enano" –como le solía llamar la Ackerman– lo dejó en un estado tan deplorable que el pobre aún se encontraba dormitando en la enfermería –como es de esperar– al cuidado de Mikasa.

–Tú… ¿me responderías si te preguntara? –murmuró tímidamente la pelinegra.

La muchacha suspira y niega con la cabeza. Es obvio que no lo haría, el Jaeger solo la regañaría por hacerle tales preguntas.

_¡No soy un niño, no necesito que me cuides! _Sí, probablemente le diría algo así.

Tal vez haya algo de razón en sus regaños, ya no era el mismo niño que era cuando cayó la muralla María, ahora era un soldado y era capaz de cuidarse solo, era alguien fuerte, valiente y decidido, pero al mismo tiempo era de carácter algo explosivo y propenso al peligro.

Siente que no debe alejarse de él, siente miedo a perderlo y solo ser capaz de verlo en sus recuerdos. Ella lo necesita más que cualquier cosa en su vida, ella lo ama…

**_Aunque él ame a otra…_**

No entiende, por qué el castaño se enamoró de esa traidora, no lo comprende. Eren la vio matar a decenas de miembros de la legión, incluyendo al escuadrón del sargento, contemplo como Annie se convertía en titan para intentar atraparlo, la rubia casi lo mata y aún así…

**_No lo entiende y nunca lo hará…_**

A veces piensa, que si la chica de la que Eren se hubiera enamorado no fuera Annie, ella seguiría sin entender, aunque tratará incontables veces de comprenderlo y aunque le diese mil vueltas al asunto, el amor era así. Extraño e incomprensible.

–Mph… ¿M-mikasa?

No sabe exactamente cuándo pero Eren ha despertado. Aún parecía algo somnoliento pero al asimilar que la pelinegra se encontraba sentada a su lado se incorporó de un salto.

–¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! ¡No tienes por qué cuidarme todo el tiempo! No eres mi madre ni nada.

–Pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar –respondió haciendo que el chico se sentara de nuevo- así que te guarde algo para comer.

–Bueno… gracias –dijo Eren de mala gana, dejando que la Ackerman depositara una bandeja con comida y agua sobre sus piernas.

Mikasa se dedicó a observar como comía apresuradamente, sabía que tendría hambre. Mientras lo veía otra pregunta se abrió paso en su mente…

**_¿Por qué lo amaba?_**

Él fue quien la salvo de ser vendida en el mercado negro por aquellos secuestradores que mataron a sus padres cuando era pequeña, él fue quien le enseño que el mundo podía ser cruel pero también muy hermoso y él fue quien la acogió como parte de su familia cuando no tenía a donde ir.

Pero ese era el problema, él solo la veía como una hermana. Pero, ¿por qué ella lo veía como algo más?, ¿qué hacía que ella lo quisiera más allá de la simple fraternidad?

_Genial, más preguntas cuyas respuestas desconoce._

–¿Eren, me quieres? –La pregunta salío de su boca sin que la muchacha lo quisiese, como fugándose de sus temblorosos labios.

El Jaeger lucía sorprendido, por poco se atraganta con un trozo de pan al oírla. ¿A que venía esa pregunta tan repentina?

–¿P-pues claro, a-a que viene eso?

–¿Pero, por qué? Quiero saberlo.

–Bueno, yo…–empezó a decir al notar la insistencia de la pelinegra– te quiero porque eres Mikasa, punto.

Mikasa estaba desconcertada, ¿cómo era eso?

–Te quiero porque eres tú –continuó al ver su confusión– nadie es como tú, solo hay una Mikasa y eso te hace única y especial. Es por eso que te quiero.

Estaba más que sorprendida. Eren la quería y por una razón tan simple como esa, la quería de una manera única, de una en la que nunca podría querer a nadie más, ni siquiera a Annie.

–Y-ya vámonos, se hace tarde –dijo Eren levantándose y poniéndose sus botas, la verdad es que todo este tema lo había avergonzado de sobremanera y no quería que ella notará su evidente sonrojo.

–O-ok.

Mikasa estaba feliz. No necesitaba saber nada más, no le importaba en lo absoluto si él jamás correspondiera sus sentimientos de la misma manera. Ella lo seguiría amando porque él era Eren, único e irremplazable.

**_Al fin y al cabo el amor era así de estúpido… Así de sencillo._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

__Mis disculpas a Luffy sama por el atraso pero se me confundieron las fechas D: de todos modos espero que te haya gustado. Recuerden si les gusta una historia, dejen review que el autos no muerde c: _Chauuuuuu_


End file.
